Hearts Beat At Midnight
by RainbowKiss
Summary: Kyohei had been firm on his decision: he will never, EVER get Sunako a present for Valentine's day. Kyohei X Sunako, one-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own Wallflower or any of its wonderful characters.

* * *

**HEARTS BEAT AT MIDNIGHT**

_The best kind of love is the kind that  
awakens the soul and makes us reach for more,  
that plants a fire in our hearts and brings  
peace to our minds.  
-Noah Calhoun, The Notebook_

* * *

He is irrevocably in love with Nakahara Sunako. That he wouldn't deny to himself.

But that's his little secret, too.

Kyohei never actually mentioned it to anyone. And no, he hadn't confessed to Sunako nor had he dared to let even a teeny-tiny hint of truth sneak out. No flowers, sweets or poetry-no evidence at all to indicate that his cold, stubborn heart had finally been stolen by no other than the macabre-crazed female housemate who so stubbornly refuse to be turned into a lady.

But somehow, this little secret of his had mysteriously gone into everyone's head.

First, it was just between his male housemates. Then their girlfriends had known about it, too.

"You obviously like her," they would all insist. And though he did his best to deny and hide the truth by acting as non-chalant and as naturally as possible, they would simply brush his act off and call him a 'Lousy Liar' or something like that as if they're actually hearing his heart beat rhythmically for Sunako.

Just for Sunako.

It spread like an invisible wildfire. How it happened, he really had no idea. The quantity of his admirers had significantly diminished in such a short span of time. It later ocurred to him that his fans had lost their interest on him when they finally learned that he's already into Sunako. Soon enough, everybody in town had known about his little secret.

Everybody, except Sunako herself.

As to Sunako's knowledge about his little secret, he was half and half: half sure that she already knows just like everybody else, and half in doubt, too. But at most times, he would believe the latter. Sunako's attitude towards himself never changed: she's as indifferent as ever. He supposed that if she ever learns about his real feelings, she'd bleed herself dry, then go mad just like when he first kissed her.

Then she'd just reject him, of course.

The prospect of being the girlfriend of the dazzling creature she loathes would definitely blow her wits, he was certain. Sunako's just too hard to read and too unpredictable when it comes to things like love, relationships and stuff that's why he never dared to confess. He'd rather keep things the way they are between Sunako and himself and he's perfectly happy about it-or so he thought.

But sometimes, though, he can't help but consider the other more hopeful possibilities. Sure, she's still indifferent but her stubborn persona has somehow mellowed over time. Sometimes, he really wished he could confess to her without the hysterics and the nosebleeds so he'd know exactly where he stands.

Kyohei's male housemates seemed to know and understand his predicament and so they always push him to do what he must whenever they can.

Like right now.

"Let's give Sunako-chan something for Valentine's day!" Ranmaru had suggested while watching Sunako tend her auntie's rose bushes outside.

"Know what, Ranmaru? I was about to say the same thing," Takenaga said.

"I already got her a Valentine's gift!" Yuki announced happily. The discussion seemed oh-so innocent but Kyohei knew they're up to something. They eagerly awaited his response but unfortunately, he never gave them the satisfaction.

"Kyohei?" Takenaga prodded.

"What? I'm out of this!" the blonde snapped while stretching his tall frame on the sofa. Valentine's gift for Sunako? That must be the craziest idea he's ever heard of. Like she cares for things like that.

"C'mon, man! Stop being a jerk. This could be the precise moment to let your feelings to the surface! The day of hearts!" Ranmaru said to him and so it was confirmed: they're about to lure him to spill his little secret.

"Just tell her that you've fallen for her already! For all we know, she's just waiting for you to make the first move." Takenaga added.

_Waiting for him to make the move. Yeah right._ He thought.

"In case you haven't noticed, Kyohei, she's become more manageable lately. She's not as repulsive to dazzling creatures as before. You could be the reason for that." Ranmaru argued.

Kyohei rolled his eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you? I've got no feelings for her,"

And how many times do we have to tell you that you're simply the lousiest liar ever?" Yuki shoots back. "What's wrong with giving her a gift? It'll just let her know that you appreciate all she has done. And what if she really likes you, too? Then you would never find out."

"Whatever, Yuki. But there's no way I'm giving her a Valentine's gift. It'll be a waste of money and effort. That girl doesn't even care about cupids or hearts or gifts. She doesn't even give a damn about Valentine's!" Kyohei defended himself indignantly.

Takenaga puts a gentle hand on the blond's shoulder. "We're just trying to help out, Kyohei. You've arrived to a point where you're sure about your feelings for Sunako. We're simply encouraging you to say what you must. It'll make life easier for all of us."

"I'd appreciate it moreif you'd stop being pushy," And so that was the last statement said about the subject. This happened two days before Valentine's day.

And so he said that there's no way he'll ever get her a Valentine's present. But then, he felt compelled to break his piggy bank and head straight to the nearest shopping mall to see if there's anything that Sunako might want. He never quite understood himself for acting this way, though.

* * *

Valentine's morning has come and his present was ready.

But contrary to what most people think, not everything goes smoothly for him. Especially when he's gone nervous.

When the moment to finally bring out his gift has arrived, he couldn't move a muscle! Suddenly, Sunako's acceptance was all that matters to him. He could get a girlfriend any day without breaking a sweat but Sunako is different. Sunako is all he wants. But right now, he's feeling wimpy for some odd and annoying reasons.

His three other housemates gave theirs right before breakfast: a box of fine chocolates from Yuki, a big boquet of long-stemmed roses from Ranamru and a best-selling horror novel from Takenaga. Then they waited impatiently for Kyohei to do his part.

They waited in vain.

Kyohei was already mentally beating himself. He was abashed and at the same time amazed at Sunako's effect on him. He never realized until now that he's in love with her this much.

The hours drag by. He would ocassionally throw a sly glance at Sunako's direction and would console himself that she seems unfazed by his rather unthoughtful behavior.

His other housemates shook their heads in dismay while his gift remained untouched in his pocket the whole day.

* * *

Evening has fallen. He never said a word to Sunako since his outrageous display of thoughtlessness. They had dinner and everyone has gone to his own room. Kyohei tried to sleep as immediately as he could but he just kept tossing and turning on his bed.

How he was wishing that the day would simply fast forward to tomorrow. _Who invented Valentine's day, anyway? The occasion sucks,_ he thought angrily. But deep down, he was feeling upset because he didn't do what he was supposed to do. He stared hard at Sunako's present resting peacefully on his bedside table. He wasn't sure if she's going to like it but he wants her to have it, still.

He regretted giving in to his male housemates' proddings. But he also remembered how much time, effort and money he poured on deciding what to pick for her.

After giving it much thought, Kyohei finally realized that giving the gift wasn't actually for Sunako's favor at alll. He's actually doing it for himself.

He stared at Sunako's gift again, then at the glowing numbers of his digital clock beside it. Barely two hours left before Valentine's day is over. He heaved out a sigh and rushed towards the door.

Little did he know that somebody else is actually having the same predicament.

She was only some five feet away when his bedroom door swung open.

Their eyes locked and she could tell that the dazzling creature is just as surprised as she is.

"Sunako? It's late...why are you still up?" he asked.

"I... uh... I was just..." she stammered. Kyohei observed that whatever she's up to, she clearly doesn't want anyone to find out.

He eyed her suspiciously, thinking that there's just only one room in this hall. "You were clearly headed for my bedroom. Were you planning to murder me again?"

"No!" was her abrupt answer. "I was just... uh..." she lowered her gaze and fidgeted nervously, like a child caught with her hand inside the cookie jar.

"Hey," Kyohei drew closer to her. "What were you hiding behind your back?"

Sunako finally raised her head as Kyohei peered down curiously at her. She wanted to bid him good night and ran back to her own chamber but decided against it. She's here and there's no turning back now.

"Sunako?" he was getting impatient but not angry-just a little suspicious.

No use stalling. Now or never.

"I- I just- just want to give you this," she murmured almost to herself. Then she slowly held out a paper bag to him.

"What's this?" Kyohei was puzzled. Sunako wasn't even meeting his gaze and her hands were shaking as she held out the package. He dipped his hand inside the bag and fished out a red knitted sweater.

"It's for Valentine's..." Sunako admitted shyly. Her face felt hot. She couldn't look at him. He was probably thinking about how shallow she is.

"Wow," Kyohei was truly astounded. He never, ever expected this. "Did you make it?" he asked as he slipped it on. She simply nodded. It was a perfect fit.

"Geez. Thank you, really. I like it." He felt humbled by Sunako's act of goodness.

"Good. Now, I'm going back to my room," she started to leave.

"Wait," It's now his turn. Now or never.

"Actually, I'm supposed to give you something, too..."

Now, it was Sunako's turn to be surprised.

"Um, hold out your hand so I can give it to you..." was his order to which she silently obeyed. Instead of putting something on her open palm, he carefully hooked a silver bracelet with a star-shaped charm around her wrist.

She brought her wrist closer to her face to examine the bracelet in awe. And while he looked at her as she admired his gift, he realized that there was more to this moment than simply exchanging presents for Valentine's.

"And Sunako..." he began.

"I really like you."

"...Not just as a housemate or as a friend, but _like _as in _like._.." Darn, he wished he'd listen to Ranmaru well so he could get his confession lines straight.

"I like you because you're beautiful... both inside and out..." he knew he was already rambling but he couldn't stop himself. He was both overwhelmed and nervous and he just didn't know where his words were headed. All he knew was that he's never been this honest to anybody in his entire life. "...Actually, I don't really care if you'd reject me... I just don't want to hold back any-"

Before he even realized it, Sunako was on her tiptoes and was tenderly kissing him already.

The kiss was short, sweet and gentle. And Takano Kyohei had never been kissed that way before.

"Oh." It was the only word that he could manage. He was shocked and zapped to the ends of his toes.

"T-tell me you weren't possessed or anything," He asked aimlessly. It felt surreal. Sunako actually kissed him! That was definitely something.

"I wasn't possessed, silly." she said as her lips broke into a subtle smile. "I just had this theory- I wouldn't be having nosebleeds if I'd be the one kissing you instead of the other way around," she explained shyly.

"And you were right," he agreed, grateful that she hadn't bled a drop.

"I am."

In blissful contentment, Kyohei and Sunako continued to gaze deep into each other's eyes, captivated and overwhelmed by a kind of revelry that only the two of them could ever comprehend. No words were ever needed.

"I'm going back to my room," she finally said.

"Sure. It's pretty late," he answered casually.

She turned to her heels and slowly padded across the hall to her own bedroom while he remained immobilized in his spot while reliving and freezing the final moments of this Valentine's in his memory.

When she was almost halfway, she turned to face him one last time.

"Dazzling creature," she called out.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you. And happy Valentine's day."

"To you, too." The pretty blond smiled to himself and walked back to his own room.

Now he lies in bed, ready to succumb to a sweet and peaceful slumber. Boy, he can't wait for this day to be over. Not that he hated Valentine's. He's just so sure that tomorrow, and all other tomorrows after that, would be anything but bland for him and for Sunako from then on.

-END-

* * *

Author's notesy-notes:

Review, please! I felt it's kinda rushed and a bit OOC but please let me know what'ya think.  
Thank you very much and happy V-day~

VERY MINOR REVISIONS: 6-5-11


End file.
